Milk
by RDTSDY
Summary: "Jongin aku ingin susu" "hyung persediaan susu kita habis" "ini bahkan lebih enak dari susu yang biasanya kuminum" "kalau begitu minumlah susu ini setiap hari hyung" Kaisoo YAOI Gaje.


Milk

Main Cast: Kim Jong In

D.O Kyungsoo

Genre: Romance,Drama

Rated: M

Summary: "Jongin aku ingin susu" "hyung persediaan susu kita habis" "ini bahkan lebih enak dari susu yang biasanya kuminum" "kalau begitu minumlah susu ini setiap hari hyung" Kaisoo YAOI Gaje.

Namja tampan berkulit Tan ini terlihat sedang asik menonton benda elektronik berbentuk kubus yang sedang menayangkan sebuah acara komedi,sesekali namja tan itu tertawa sendiri saat ada sebuah adegan yang mampu membuatnya tertawa dan terus berulang seperti itu sampai tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya dari dalam sebuah kamar.

"Jongin"panggil sebuah suara yang terdengar sangat lembut dan sontak saja membuat namja tan itu langsung berlari menghampiri orang yang memanggil namanya tersebut.

"ne hyung"ucap namja tan atau biasa orang-orang memanggilnya Jongin itu, pada seorang namja yang sekarang tengah tertidur diatas kasur berukuran King zise.

"Jongin aku ingin susu"ucap namja yang Jongin panggil hyung tadi.

"baiklah, tunggu sebentar Kyungsoo hyung"ucap Jongin kemudian pergi meninggalkan namja yang bernama Kyungsoo itu menuju dapur.

Sesampainya di dapur Jongin mulai membuka lemari pendingin untuk mengambil susu kaleng yang biasanya Kyungsoo buat untuknya setiap pagi,setelah mendapatkan kaleng yang ia cari, Jongin segera mengambil gelas kaca ditempat penyimpanan gelas.

Menuangkan susu kental itu kedalam gelas kaca yang ia taruh diatas meja makan,menunggu beberapa menit dan hanya beberapa tetes susu saja yang keluar,membuat Jongin harus menatap curiga pada kaleng susu tersebut.

"pantas saja tidak mau keluar,susunya sudah habis"ucap Jongin setelah mengocok-ngocok pelan kaleng susu tersebut.

"apakah Kyungsoo hyung masih punya persediaan susu?"tanya Jongin pada dirinya sendiri.

Membuka pelan tempat biasa Kyungsoo menyimpan persediaan makanan,mencari kaleng susu diantara tumpukan bahan makanan yang lain dan hasil yang tidak memuaskan, bahwa Jongin tidak berhasil menemukan satupun kaleng susu disana.

Berjalan meninggalkan dapur dan kembali berjalan menuju kamar yang berada didekat ruang tengah,tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu,Jongin langsung saja masuk kedalam kamar tersebut dan duduk ditepi kasur yang sekarang sedang ditiduri oleh Kyungsoo.

"hyung,susunya habis"ucap Jongin sedikit menyesal.

"habis?kau sudah periksa dilemari persediaan makanan?"tanya Kyungsoo.

"sudah dan aku tidak menemukan satu kaleng susu pun disana"jawab Jongin.

"uhh padahal aku ingin sekali minum susu"Kyungsoo berucap dengan bibirnya yang dipoutkan lucu.

"apakah aku perlu membelinya ke supermarket hyung?"Tanya Jongin sambil menatap Kyungsoo yang masih terus mempoutkan bibirnya.

Kyungsoo tak menjawab pertanyaan Jongin,dia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu,entah apa yang dia pikirkan sampai-sampai menimbulkan senyum misterius dibibirnya.

"hyung?"panggil Jongin yang langsung saja membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo.

"ne Jongin"jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyum manisnya.

"apa aku perlu membelikan kau susu yang baru hyung?"Jongin mengulang kembali pertanyaannya.

"tidak usah,karena aku sudah menemukan susu yang lebih enak dari susu yang biasanya ku minum"ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyum misteriusnya.

Kyungsoo mulai menuruni ranjang king sizenya dan berjalan pelan menghampiri Jongin yang masih setia duduk di tepi ranjang king size miliknya, mendudukkan dirinya tepat didepan Jongin yang lebih tepatnya menghadap kearah daerah privat milik Jongin.

"Jongin aku ingin meminum susu dari little Jongin"ucap Kyungsoo manja sambil memainkan jarinya yang berada diantara selangkang Jongin.

Jongin hanya diam memperhatikan tingkah Kyungsoo, dia sedang berusaha menikmati sentuhan pada daerah privatnya yang dilakukan oleh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mulai menurunkan celana training yang dipakai oleh Jongin, menurunkan celana itu sampai sebatas lutut dan sekarang terlihatlah didepan mata Kyungsoo sebuah gundukan yang dibungkus celana dalam berwarna hitam.

"Jongin~ Little Jongin masih tidur,boleh aku membuatnya bangun?"Kyungsoo bertanya pada Jongin dengan tangannya yang masih setia mengelus gundukan yang berada diantara kedua selangkang milik Jongin.

"That's right baby"ucap Jongin dengan sedikit mendesah akibat tindakan yang dilakukan oleh Kyungsoo pada 'adik kecil'nya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum cerah saat mendapatkan izin dari Jongin, mulai menurunkan celana dalam yang dikenakan oleh Jongin dan sekarang terpampanglah junior Jongin yang masih tertidur.

"Hei,Little Jongin,ayo bangun,aku ingin bermain"ucap Kyungsoo dengan tangannya yang mulai bergerak naik turun di Junior Jongin yang mulai menegang karena sentuhan kecil dari Kyungsoo.

"a-ahh,,Baby lebih cepat"ucap Jongin dengan kepala yang menengadah keatas karena tak kuat menahan kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Kyungsoo.

Tanpa diperintah dua kali Kyungsoo langsung mempercepat kocokan tangannya di Junior milik Jongin dengan kecepatan maksimal, yang mampu membuat Jongin merem melek menikmatinya.

"aahhh,,Kyungsoo masukan kedalam mulutmu,kau bilang kau ingin minum susu,,ahh ini sangat nikmat"perintah Jongin dengan tangannya yang mendorong kepala Kyungsoo mendekat pada Juniornya.

Kyungsoo melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Junior milik Jongin, secara perlahan dia mulai mendekatkan kepalanya kearah Junior Jongin yang sudah menegang sempurna,menjulurkan lidahnya menjilat cairan bening yang keluar dari pangkal junior Jongin yang mengkilat karena sudah basah oleh cairan bening tersebut.

Kyungsoo terus menjilat Junior Jongin secara intens,menjilatnya naik turun secara perlahan,terlihat seperti sedang menggoda Jongin.

"Kyungsoo,jangan menggodaku,cepat masukan"perintah Jongin frustasi karena sudah tidak tahan untuk merasakan kehangatan mulut Kyungsoo.

"aku tidak mengodamu,sayanghh"ucap Kyungsoo disertai desahan yang keluar dari mulut sexynya yang kemudian langsung melahap Junior super jumbo milik Jongin yang hanya masuk setengahnya saja.

Kyungsoo mulai memaju-mundurkan kepalanya dibantu dengan satu tangannya yang memijat twinsball Jongin dibawah sana.

Gerakan Kyungsoo terlihat sangat lambat terkesan sekali kalau dia sedang menggoda sang seme,tapi tak lama kemudian gerakan mulutnya bertambah menjadi semakin cepat.

Kyungsoo mengemut Junior Jongin bagai mengemut Lollipop terenak di dunia,kentara sekali kalau dia penuh nafsu saat melakukannya.

"ahh,lebih cepat sayang,akan kuberikan banyak susu untukmu"ucap Jongin penuh hawa nafsu.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar ucapan Jongin semakin bertambah liar,terkadang dia juga menggelitik lubang diujung Junior Jongin untuk memancing susu yng ada didalam tubuh Jongin untuk segera keluar.

Jilat,hisap,jilat,hisap Kyungsoo terus melakukannya sampai sekitar 10 menit tapi kenapa Jongin tidak mengeluarkan susu yang dinanti-nanti oleh Kyungsoo.

Sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo merasakan junior Jongin mulai membesar,dia mulai mempercepat gerakan in-out nya,tak sabar menanti susu itu keluar.

"Ahh,Kyung,aku akan keluar,nikmati susumu,ahhh Kyungsoooooo"ucap Jongin yang kemudian menyemburkan cairan putih kental yang langsung masuk kedalam mulut Kyungsoo dan tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun Kyungsoo langsung menelannya tanpa sisa.

Cukup banyak cairan yang dikeluarkan oleh Jongin,terbukti dari beberapa yang tercecer dimulut Kyungsoo,Jongin menjilat spermanya sendiri yang berada disudut bibir Kyungsoo,kemudian mulai mencium dengan ganas bibir sexy milik Kyungsoo.

"ahh,Jonginhh"ucap Kyungsoo dengan tangannya yang menjambak tambut Jongin untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya.

"apa kau menyukainya hyung?"tanya Jongin sambil menjilati leher mulus Kyungsoo.

"tentu saja,susu ini bahkan lebih enak"jawab Kyungsoo disertai desahan indah yang mampu membuat little Jongin bangun kembali.

"kalau begitu,minum saja susu ini setiap hari"ucap Jongin kemudian meluai mengambil selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

"ahhh Jonginhh ahh iyaa disanahh ahh,ini nikmat sekalihh"dan biarkan mereka melanjutkan aktivitas mereka sendiri,tidak baik kita mengganggu aktivitas orang lain.

END

HAHAHA,,ini bukan NC karena ini FF Rated M pertama saya,saya masih polos kakak,saya nggak tau apa-apa,semoga suka dengan apa yang sudah saya tulis oh iya saya mau berterima kasih sama yang sudah riview semua FF saya ^^ terima kasih banyak,selamat menikmati .


End file.
